


Здоровый образ жизни

by crazykotyara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Когда Хэнк предложил Коннору пожить у него, он фатально недооценил масштабы того ада, в который андроид превратит его жизнь.





	Здоровый образ жизни

Когда Хэнк предложил Коннору пожить у него, он фатально недооценил масштабы того ада, в который андроид превратит его жизнь.  
Нельзя сказать, что Хэнк совершенно не подозревал, что так будет. Коннор вопиюще игнорировал понятие личного пространства и умудрялся вести себя совершенно несносно даже тогда, когда они были просто напарниками. Девиант или нет, Коннор оставался Коннором, но Хэнк какого-то лешего решил, что это неплохая идея. Понадеялся на лучшее. Конечно, зря. Веру в человечество он где-то похерил уже давно, а теперь, очевидно, настал черед веры в андроидов. Существовала ли она когда-то? Нет, но когда это ему мешало?  
Первое время — первый вечер — ничто не предвещало беды. Коннор с любопытным видом ходил по дому, разглядывая содержимое комнат с таким интересом, будто бы еще тут не бывал, но Хэнк был готов сделать ему скидку: в тот раз у Коннора оставалось мало времени на разведку — он был немного занят тем, что помогал несчастному пьянице дойти до ванной и как следует проблеваться там, а не на ковре в гостиной.  
— Будешь так вертеть головой — в шее что-нибудь заест, — проворчал Хэнк, когда мельтешение перед глазами стало невыносимым. Сумо по сравнению с этим недоразумением был раза в три флегматичнее.  
Коннор выглядел оскорбленным.  
— Мое тело составлено из высококачественных биокомпонентов и прошло несколько десятков проверок, прежде чем...  
Хэнк стоном дал понять, что подробности физиологии андроидов Киберлайфа его мало интересуют. Следует отдать Коннору должное, он сразу заткнулся. Возможно, это и послужило поводом для каких-то ложных надежд.  
Эти ложные надежды разбились о суровую реальность на следующий же день, когда Хэнк решил промочить горло и обнаружил вместо своих запасов алкоголя нечто, что одним своим видом нанесло ему глубокую психологическую травму.  
— Коннор! — заорал он, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы самому отправиться на поиски главного подозреваемого. — Что это за херня?!  
Коннор образовался рядом с ним мгновенно, как будто только и ждал, чтобы его позвали.  
— Безалкогольный виски, — сообщил он невозмутимо. — В два раза менее калорийный, чем его алкогольный аналог. А также, как можно догадаться, значительно снижается нагрузка на печень и сердце.  
Хэнк постарался, чтобы испытываемое отвращение в самой красочной гамме отразилось на его лице.  
— Ты с ума сошел? Какого дьявола ты творишь?  
Коннор вытянулся в струнку, хотя казалось, стоять прямее уже некуда.  
— Я оценил риски, которым подвергается организм при таком образе жизни, и пришел к выводу, что кто-то должен предпринять какие-то меры. Почему бы не начать с алкогольной зависимости?  
— Ты здесь больше не живешь.  
Это заявление произвело на Коннора меньше впечатления, чем Хэнк надеялся. Вместо того, чтобы каким-нибудь волшебством вернуть все на свои места или хотя бы немедленно выкатиться из дома, тот пустился в объяснения, как важно в возрасте Хэнка следить за своим здоровьем. Лекций про здоровый образ жизни Хэнк еще в молодости наслушался навалом от каждого встречного-поперечного, и еще одну терпеть не собирался. Иногда было проще пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления: Хэнк набросил на плечи пальто и направился в ближайший бар. Уже выйдя из дома, он решил, что все-таки зря не высказал Коннору в лицо все, что думает о нем и его затее, и даже испытал какое-то сожаление из-за того, что тот не предоставил ему такую возможность, увязавшись следом, но оно и к лучшему, верно? Шанс все равно представился позже, после вечера в баре, где Хэнк, испытывая детское удовлетворение от возможности поступить на зло, выпил куда больше, чем следовало. Вездесущий Коннор появился как раз тогда, когда бармен объявил, что заведение закрывается и самое время звонить кому-нибудь, кто сможет дотащить его полусознательную тушу до дома. Первое, что сделал Хэнк, оказавшись на свежем воздухе, открыл рот, чтобы сообщить Коннору важную мысль: "ты придурок", — но вместо этого заблевал ему ботинки и, почувствовав себя отмщенным, с чистой совестью позволил довести себя до дома.  
На следующее утро Хэнк чувствовал себя настолько омерзительно, что в виде исключения смирил свою гордость и позволил Коннору по мере возможностей облегчить его горестное похмельное существование, всю дорогу до ванной испытывая мощное дежавю, а во время отпаивания неизвестно из какой аптеки притащенной жижей — не менее острое желание отрубить себе голову, лишь бы избавиться от пульсирующей боли в висках.  
Несколько часов в постели с холодным полотенцем на голове немного помогли: Хэнк чувствовал себя чуть менее мертвым, но все еще крайне паршиво. На секунду приоткрыл глаза: Коннор сидел в кресле у его кровати, просматривая какой-то электронный журнал, но, как-то почувствовав его взгляд, оторвался от чтения.  
— Как самочувствие? — осведомился со свойственным ему напором, но голосом тише обычного — щадил разрывающуюся от боли голову? Хэнк хотел предложить ему задавать поменьше тупых вопросов, но смог издать только стон умирающего тюленя. Ну, это само по себе было неплохим ответом. Коннор понимающе наклонил голову. Хэнк ожидал, что первым делом он сейчас опять заговорит про вред алкоголизма, но вместо этого Коннор сказал:  
— Забирать человека из бара, на двери которого нет надписи "с собаками и андроидами вход запрещен", оказалось проще.  
— Думаю, твой приятель скоро позаботится о том, чтобы таких дверей вообще не осталось, — отмахнулся Хэнк, про себя задумавшись, какое значение Коннор вложил в слово "проще". И заодно о том, действительно ли он принципиально выбрал бар с чистой от надписей дверью. Черт знает, он плохо помнил вчерашний вечер.  
Коннор, тем временем, взялся за старое.  
— С алкоголем надо быть осторожнее. Последствия алкогольной интоксикации...  
— Избавь меня от этого, — перебил его Хэнк мрачно. Закатил бы глаза, да опасался, что голова от этого разболится сильнее.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал Коннор. — Алкогольную зависимость настолько сложно перебороть? Или жизнь все еще настолько непривлекательна, что вызывает потребность заливать ее алкоголем? Я думал, теперь все по-другому.  
А вот теперь — почти понуро. Хэнк вздохнул.  
— Нет. Не в этом дело. Это... Это не так просто. Нельзя так разом избавиться от всех старых привычек, будь это алкоголь или... — он поморщился.  
— Депрессия? — закончил за него Коннор. Хэнк закрыл глаза.  
— Слушай, я чувствую себя как кошка, которую размазало по асфальту шинами грузовика. Дай мне поспать, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — согласился Коннор. И никуда не ушел.  
Хэнк лежал с закрытыми глазами. Заснуть бы, действительно. Или хотя бы полежать молча. Но с закрытыми глазами говорить оказалось чуточку легче.  
— Сложно после стольких лет отвыкнуть быть вечно мрачным, понимаешь?  
— Не уверен, — честно ответил Коннор. — Но уверен, что ты привыкнешь. Быть счастливым.  
Хэнк еще раз вздохнул и натянул одеяло повыше. Хотелось бы верить.

Коннор решил его убить. Другого объяснения, зачем ему взбрело в голову вытаскивать Хэнка в такую рань из теплой постели на открытую всем ветрам улицу, просто быть не могло.  
— Как показывает статистика, — с отвратительным энтузиазмом сообщил Коннор, — утренние пробежки увеличивают среднюю продолжительность жизни, помогают держать себя в тонусе и в целом положительно сказываются на организме. Также во время занятий спортом вырабатываются эндорфин и серотонин.  
— Знаешь, что еще положительно сказывается на организме? Здоровый сон до полудня.  
— Это распространенное заблуждение. На самом деле...  
Матерясь себе под нос, Хэнк начал бежать просто чтобы не слушать дальнейшие объяснения. Вообще-то, ему неплохо жилось и в мире заблуждений. Что до тонуса... Ну да, далеко он не убежал. Свалился на промерзлый асфальт под ближайшим мостом, держась за бок. Гребаный Коннор. Он выселяется, сегодня же. Надо встать и сказать ему об этом. Вот прямо сейчас. Через секундочку, когда перестанет заходиться в бешеном ритме сердце и колоть в боку.  
Как обычно, Коннор оказался рядом за считанные мгновения. В руках у него была бутылка воды. Вы посмотрите какой предусмотрительный! Хэнк сердито вырвал бутылку из его пальцев и залпом осушил почти половину.  
— Дефицит жидкости в организме нужно восполнять размереннее, — посоветовал Коннор. — Когда выпиваешь слишком много, это осложняет работу сердца и вымывает натрий.  
— Коннор, заткнись, — посоветовал Хэнк в ответ и с кряхтением поднялся на ноги. Это все недостаток полевой работы. Черт, может, ему и впрямь стоит разминаться почаще. Но точно не в таких условиях. Хмурое низкое небо и пробирающий до костей ветер — последнее, с чем ему сейчас хотелось иметь дело.  
— Уже все? — долетело ему в спину. Хэнк различил насмешливые нотки. Хочет взять на слабо, хитрый засранец. А вот хрен ему.  
Прямо сейчас Хэнк собирался залезть обратно в постель и доспать свои законные сколько-то там часов. И выселить Коннора. Но это позже, когда выспится.

Когда Хэнк выспался и вышел из спальни на кухню, Коннор рылся в холодильнике. Сумо подбежал к своему хозяину, виляя хвостом. Хоть что-то приятное в жизни.  
— Хороший мальчик, — довольно произнес Хэнк, зарывшись пальцами в лохматую шерсть. Коннор оглянулся на них через плечо. Хэнк нахмурился и прикрикнул: — Да не ты! Что ты там делаешь? Задумал выбросить всю мою еду и заморить меня голодом?  
— Было бы что выбрасывать, — Коннор выпрямился и с сияющим видом сообщил: — Я загрузил в свою память несколько десятков кулинарных книг. Прямо сейчас я нахожусь в поисках оптимального рецепта, который одновременно был бы полезным и достаточно вкусным, чтобы ты прекратил травиться холестериновыми бургерами и прочей сомнительной пищей.  
— Собирай вещи и выселяйся.  
Хэнк сел за стол и бессильно уронил голову на сложенные руки. Через пару минут выпрямился. Коннор все еще был здесь: сидел на полу и почесывал брыли Сумо. Пес вилял хвостом и время от времени довольно погавкивал. Именно в этот момент Хэнк осознал, что Коннор уже сделался неотъемлемой частью этого дома. И испытал леденящий ужас. 

Если попытки ввести сухой закон и протащить идею утренних марафонов были полной чушью, то последняя затея с закачанными в оперативную память кулинарными рецептами оказалась не такой уж провальной. Как выяснилось, готовить у Коннора получалось. Если совсем честно, получалось здорово. Хэнк с трудом мог вспомнить, когда последний раз кто-то что-то для него готовил, так что... Ну, это было неплохо. Есть вкусную еду на своей кухне оказалось удивительно приятно. Еще более приятно и потому еще более удивительно — наблюдать, как Коннор чуть ли не засветился, когда Хэнк сообщил ему, что повар, в отличие от сожителя, из него хоть куда.  
Возможно, впрочем, и в качестве сожителя он был не так плох. Как-то незаметно на Коннора перетекла почти вся работа по дому: что ни говори, подобные обязанности у него получалось выполнять, выражаясь его языком, куда эффективнее. Хэнк сохранил за собой только священное право выгуливать Сумо и, заодно, самого Коннора. Из Сумо вышел отличный пример для подражания — Коннор, наконец, перестал тянуть всякую пакость в рот. Во всяком случае, у Хэнка на глазах.  
Вечера стали менее одинокими. Иногда — настолько уютными, что Хэнк всерьез подумывал о том, что с алкоголем можно и завязать. Когда они вдвоем сидели на диване, а Сумо разваливался поперек их колен, на Хэнка снисходило давно забытое чувство умиротворения. Казалось, забытое навсегда.  
Размякаю, — думал Хэнк рассеянно. Пожимал плечами. Да нет. Неожиданные инициативы Коннора — и где он раздобыл такую неиссякающую фантазию? — были все такими же безумными и идиотскими. Хэнк не уставал ему об этом напоминать. Коннор не уставал пытаться снова. Причина этого нечеловеческого энтузиазма заключалась не в том, что Коннор был андроидом. Причина заключалась в том, что Коннор был Коннором.  
Как-то раз к ним в гости зашел Маркус, и Хэнк, получив, наконец, возможность узнать его получше, остаток дня проходил в немом шоке: прямо вот здесь — нормальный интеллигентный андроид, имеющий представление о таких вещах, как тактичность и личное пространство. Что Хэнк натворил в прошлой жизни, чтобы получить свое ходячее недоразумение? Пинал котят? Был агентом по недвижимости? Писал тупые посты про политику в интернете?  
Тем же вечером Коннор вешал на стену подаренную им картину, Сумо — путался у него под ногами, а Хэнк — наблюдал за ними обоими. На взгляд Хэнка, Коннор возился слишком долго, но девиантность не выбила из него бзик на перфекционизм, так что спорить было бессмысленно. Наконец, он отошел на пару шагов и остановился, оценивая полученный результат.  
Две пары рук — в красном и в синем. Андроиды, из под кисти которых выходят оригинальные шедевры. Похоже, мир действительно перевернулся, но это не было так уж плохо.  
— А твой друг умеет рисовать, — признал Хэнк.  
Коннор кивнул. Затем, не отрывая взгляда от картины, сделал еще несколько шагов назад и сел на диван. Он выглядел задумчивым. Хэнку нравилось, когда Коннор был задумчивым. Уверенный Коннор иногда вызывал неприятные воспоминания о начале их знакомства. Колеблющийся — это куда лучше.  
— В этом и есть суть искусства, правильно? — Коннор смотрел на свои руки. — Заставлять о чем-то думать.  
Хэнк пожал плечами.  
— Веришь или нет, за всю свою многовековую историю люди так и не определились с тем, что же считать за искусство. Думай об этом, как тебе нравится, — так все и делают.  
— Мне нравится мой вариант, — сказал Коннор после непродолжительного молчания.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Хэнк машинально опустил взгляд на собственные руки. Вздохнул и сжал в ладони пальцы Коннора.  
— И о чем ты думаешь сейчас, умник?  
Коннор легонько сжал его руку в ответ.  
— О том, что тебе на самом деле стоит бросить пить.  
Хэнк чуть не взвыл.  
— Умеешь поддержать атмосферу, да? — он скорчил гримасу. — Чего тебе так неймется, Коннор? На самом деле нравится роль наседки? Или что?  
Коннор вдруг резко повернулся к нему, и Хэнк чуть не отшатнулся — не от неожиданности, а от того, как отчаянно Коннор на него смотрел. Пронзительнее, чем в башне Киберлайфа. Скорее — как сам Хэнк когда-то смотрел на него, когда напарник только чудом избегал очередной смертельной опасности.  
— То! Что люди и без того такие хрупкие и недолговечные, а ты даже не пытаешься себя беречь. Ты совершенно не думаешь о том, что только ускоряешь процесс разрушения, и когда... и...  
Хэнк потрясенно отметил, что Коннора трясет. Последний раз он видел его таким... когда же? После визита к Камски?  
— Ох, Коннор... — он слабо представлял, что можно на такое ответить. Попробовал приобнять Коннора, неловко похлопывая его по спине. Тот молчал, прижатый лбом к его плечу. Черт возьми, Хэнк, ну какой же ты идиот. — Слушай, не хорони меня раньше времени. У меня еще полжизни впереди. Как минимум, у нас же тут средняя продолжительность с каждым годом только растет. Ну и, мир вокруг меня не вертится.  
— Вокруг тебя — не вертится, — подтвердил Коннор. — Из-за тебя — да. Ведь ты был одной из причин, по которой он начал вертеться. Одной из самых важных.  
Хэнк вдруг испытал очень сильное желание съездить самому себе по лицу.  
— Ладно, ладно. Послушай, я не собираюсь умирать в ближайшее время. Когда-то тебе все равно придется двигаться дальше без меня, но...  
— Я знаю! — перебил его Коннор сердито. — Проблема сейчас в другом — из-за того, что ты не ценишь себя, выходит, что ты не ценишь то время, которое осталось.  
Хэнк шумно выдохнул через ноздри. Поджал губы. И неожиданно нашел, что сказать.  
— Знаешь, ты, может, и прав. Может, самое время отучиться от парочки дурных привычек.  
Коннор вскинул голову. От надежды в его глазах Хэнку стало немного некомфортно — слишком большая ответственность, — но какой у него был выбор?  
— Не знаю, что там с тем, чтобы ценить себя, — этому сложно научиться заново. Наверное, я попытаюсь, хотя бегать по утрам, конечно, не буду, это ты выкинь из головы. Но не это... Не только это важно. Я ценю то, что у меня есть сейчас, понимаешь? То, что есть у нас. Ты сейчас — моя семья.  
Ну вот. Он сказал это. Признал вслух то, что подсознательно чувствовал уже давно. Стало одновременно легче и тяжелее. Легче — из-за искренности, тяжелее — из-за непривычной ответственности за кого-то кроме себя. Она навалилась неожиданно, будто только этого и ждала, таясь в засаде. К новому сложно привыкать, да?  
Коннор ничего не сказал, но в кои-то веки ответ можно было прочитать в его глазах. Хэнк похлопал его по плечу и, поднявшись с дивана, повернулся к входной двери.  
— Куда?.. — начал Коннор, но Хэнк махнул рукой.  
— Дышать свежим воздухом. Здоровый образ жизни, и вот это все, как ты любишь.  
И выйдя во двор, он на самом деле остановился подышать свежим воздухом. Запрокинув голову к ночному небу над Детройтом, Хэнк мысленно перебирал свои воспоминания. Страхи утягивали Коннора в беспрерывное беспокойство о будущем, а сам Хэнк черт знает сколько времени был погребен под грузом прошлого. Но, может быть, если они вцепятся друг в друга покрепче, им удастся задержаться в настоящем. Хотя бы на какое-то время. На время, которое заслуживает того, чтобы его ценили.  
Когда Хэнк вернулся в дом, Коннор все еще сидел на диване в расслабленной позе. У него на коленях вальяжно развалился сонно ворчащий Сумо. Они оба излучали умиротворение. Позволив себе искренне улыбнуться, Хэнк подошел к ним и потрепал своего хорошего мальчика по голове.


End file.
